Deadly Fate
by Wave-Crush
Summary: When men try to control her, she escapes, her own kingdom is starting to turn, who can she trust?
1. Chains

She had broken the rules She had disrupted the code She had done everything wrong And this Was her punishment.  
  
Blood trickled down her wrist crawling its way down her arm and falling onto the cold dirty cement that lay under her. Cold metal cuffs circled her wrists locking her. Her eyes studied the cuffs watching as the blood trickled drop by drop from underneath the metal enchainment. They challenged her as the men locked them to her never to release them. A small smile escaped her bruised and cut lips at the thought of them. They think they could contain and control her. The only reason she hadn't escaped was the fact that she simply had no where else to go. She would leave when the time came.  
  
A loud clang filled her pointed ears as the entrance to the dungeon opened. Steps echoed through the hall getting louder as they approached her 'cage'. Her dark eyes searched the black room as a figure appeared in front of the bars. A rugged voice rang into the cell.  
  
"On your feet elf." The voice was cold with a tone of anger in his voice he opened the cell door and grabbed the cuffed girl. Her feet chilled as they walked across the dusty cold concrete. The guard kept his grip tight on her arm and pushed her up the stairs. Light engulfed the elves eyes. Her lightened brown hair shimmered in the light. Her dark eyes looking up at the blue painted sky. It had been 10 months since she had seen the sky. she missed it's beauty and life. Her unusual tanned skin covered in dust, filth and blood absorbed the heat from the sun. She felt angry glares burn into her as insults and curses were sent her way. The angry citizens of Gondor lined up behind barrels and other objects obviously made as some sort of boundary to keep them away. She ignored them until she felt a stone bounce off her arm. She sent the assaulting a sharp glare as he backed away with a hint of fear in his eyes. She was lead up large steps into a room full of guards, knights, and a captain. She was pushed onto her knees in front of the captain's throne as the door shut behind her enclosing the little light in the room. Faramir stared down at her.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that the lady of light wishes your presence." He raised his eyebrows questioningly  
  
"She said that we shall not do any harm to you," He paused "and return you to your kingdom immediately." The guards surrounding her started laughing. She looked up at him with a sly grin.  
  
"You can tell my lady that I'm not finished with this city yet" The guards around her stopped laughing immediately as Faramir glared down at her. He stood up and grabbed her shoulder lifting her up. He still stood a head taller then her, his eyes searching her dark ones looking for some sign of emotion. He signaled his guards to leave the room. When the room was clear of every one except the two of them He turned his attention completely to her.  
  
"I cannot ignore the word of Lady Galadriel," He ran his hands down the side of her face outlining her tanned skin. "It still amazes me how a pureblood elf. can come out with as dark of features as you" She eyed him carefully watching his every move. Her eyes quickly moved to the wooden cabinet lying above his chair. He followed her eyes and turned smiling at her. He moved his face inches away from her ear and whispered silently sending a small chill up her spine.  
  
"I bet you would love to shoot one of your arrows right through me wouldn't you?" She eyed the cabinet where her bow and arrows lay. Her eyes never leaving the cabinet"  
  
"I would not be so daft to use one of my arrows on a worthless man like you" She could feel his glare upon her. He turned and walked over to the cabinet grabbing the bow and quiver. He examined the sharp pointed arrows with a black feather lining running along the end of the crafted piece of wood. Her bow was black with silver and gold elfish writing covering it.  
  
"Quite the unique weapon you carry here." He tossed the quiver and bow to her. She grabbed them and with a quick motion locked the bag and bow onto her large belt. "Something so beautiful should never be held in the hands of another, do you agree?" She half smiled at him.  
  
"I never leave my bow with someone who would never have the skill to even kill me let alone use it" Chilling steel was pressed against her neck as her eyes never moved from his. His voice shaking with rage he put more pressure onto the blade. "So you do not think I would have enough 'skill' to kill you??" She smiled and raised an eyebrow threateningly.  
  
"No" With a swift move she had grabbed a small blade from his own belt and had the tip pressed against his heart. He smiled at her and lowered his sword sheathing it. She gave the blade back to him. He placed it on his belt and stepped closer to her. Her emotion not changing or leaving his eyes she watched him closely. He looked down on her mischievously with a grin.  
  
"Pity that you shall have to leave on such short notice. What, you've only been here-  
  
"10 months going on 11" He smiled at her and received the same stone face. Her eyes never moving. He stepped closer to her and leaned down so he was inches away from her lips. A rough whisper escaped his lips.  
  
"Then I shall bid you a most enjoyable farewell" As he lent in to kiss her he felt a quick pain in his stomach. He looked down to see her holding a small dagger against his stomach. He laughed silently. She glared at him.  
  
"I would watch my tongue if I was in your position" He raised a curious eyebrow at her.  
  
"But you are not in my position are you my lady elf?" He smiled and placed a strong grip on her arm. He felt a sudden jolt of pain in his stomach. Flinching lightly he felt her cold stare upon him.  
  
"Try it Foromir, and Gondor shall lose its captain very suddenly"  
  
well that's it for the first chapter!! Whatchya all think? Chapters will be updated every week or so. Legolas will make his appearance in the next few chapters. 


	2. Challenged

Sorry that second chapter took so long! New years and all okay I do realize that Foromir is actually Faramir and elfish is supposed to be elvish **sorry about the typos all**  
  
  
  
Faramir's patience was growing inconsiderably thin as he backed up from the elf. He glared down at her as she shut her eyes then opened them looking up at him. He turned and walked over to his throne, grabbing a few blankets and some food he tossed it to her.  
  
"Get yourself cleaned up, Your escorts will arrive to take you to Lothlorien in a few days. We do not want them thinking that any harm has come to you now do we?" He received a dark glare from her eyes.  
  
"I do not require any sort of escort back to my kingdom, unless you prefer losing more of your knights" His smile faded quickly  
  
"After the crime you committed it is my assurance that you shall not shed any more blood on my lands. Or for that matter, the lands of anyone else. It is also not my knights who will be going. We have volunteers from far away to take you there. They are heading that way."  
  
"And might I have the authority to know who I will be traveling with?"  
  
"My lady, you do not have the authority to speak to me, so I would bite your tongue in my presence" She smiled and turned her attention away from him making her footsteps toward the door. She was stopped in her footsteps by a powerful grasp on her arm.  
  
"I do not think it would be a wise thing to go out there my lady, After all, you did kill 15 of Gondor's finest knights." Her voice was agitated and annoyed.  
  
"Then were, does the captain of Gondor, suggest that I refresh myself if I cannot even be seen in public without some sort of violence occurring?"  
  
"You will refresh yourself in this cabin. You are not allowed to leave here until I say so. There are guards surrounding this place every minute."  
  
She turned to him with a satisfied smile after hearing those words.  
  
"So after I left none of your knights alive, you think that these guards will be able to stop me?"  
  
He smiled at her and studied her eyes.  
  
"Does it satisfy you that my knights have fallen under you arrows?" His voice was stern but she could hear the anger rising in his throat.  
  
"It satisfies me to know that I will have no trouble escaping this place knowing those pathetic excuses for knights were some of Gondor's finest fighters."  
  
The fist that was intended to place itself in her cheek, was stopped by her palm. Before he had time to react she had him on the ground before her. She smiled and kept her blade strong against his neck.  
  
"Now what would your people think of you, if they saw you like this?" He glared at her his free hand grasped onto his swore hilt. She drew a small stream of blood as he winced in pain.  
  
"Uh uh, Now when I release my hold on you, you shall leave the premises immediately and return when you need to. If you do not listen to my words. Then my arrows will find themselves in you and your men."  
  
His glare was upon her burning into her eyes. She released her grip on the curved sword and in a flash it was sheathed on her belt. He stood up and walked toward the door his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance" He placed his hand on the door.  
  
"You could never have killed me. You had no chances and you will never get close to killing me" He let out a small laugh  
  
"The way you talk my lady, you act as though you are invincible"  
  
"Captain, no being is invincible, everything and everyone has some kind of weakness you just have to find it. I state that you cannot kill me because you are simply not strong enough. I have seen you in battle and your men. Neither captain nor knights have the skill to destroy me."  
  
He laughed and pushed the door open. Light engulfing the room for a short minute then the large oak doors shutting abruptly behind him. She sighed and looked at the freshly laid out clothing sitting on an oak chair. She stripped herself of her old clothing and scrubbed her body with water and a towel. The dark towel ran over her tanned skin. Her eyes observing the cuts and bruises covering her body. She dried herself off quickly and pulled the black suit on and a cloak bearing the same color. She attached her quiver and bow to her belt along with an assortment of small knives and 2 large blades. She turned around just in time to see Faramir walk in. She could feel his stare at her she often felt it.  
  
His eyes observing her eyes, her face, her body. He walked towards her with a grin playing about his lips.  
  
"You clean up very nicely my lady" He stopped a foot away from her. Running the back of his fingers against her glowing soft skin. His other hand he placed on her shoulder.  
  
"I came to inform you that your escorts will be arriving early this morn. They do not want to be kept waiting therefore you must be ready to depart" She stared boringly at the window. He released his hold on her shoulder and stepped back a few paces.  
  
"You will bed here tonight, and don't think about escaping or anything similar. Guards will be outside the entire knight." He smiled, leaning forward, his lips inches away from her ear.  
  
"All of them will be ready to inform me of any kind of unusual activity. If you try this Fayte. there will be a hefty punishment" He turned away and walked out of the room shutting the door tight behind him.  
  
She circled the room thinking to herself. Night crept by as the sun faded behind the mountains. Hours past. She looked up at the night's sky and sensed the change in color as it began to lighten. She snuck her head outside one of the windows observing the 4 guards below her. She eyed her surroundings thoughts racing through her mind. Finally she scanned the pitch black room and retrieved 5 large stones. Watching the guards every moments she picked up the stones and threw them at the guards. Each stone precisely hitting each guard on a certain spot of the head. With each stone one guard fell until she was sure they were all unconscious. Smiling she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and slipped out of the window landing perfectly from the 7 foot drop not making any sound or disturbance to the ground. She quickly dashed silently making her feet creep over the earth beneath her and sneaking behind a large stone building. She scanned the area making sure she had no followers or watchers.  
  
Creeping her way throughout Gondor she came to the cities edge. She turned and looked at the city smiling. Suddenly her ears picked up a sound as she turned quickly and was knocked to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw glowing skin, long blond hair and deep blue eyes that had a glare upon them. 


	3. Destination

Her expression was a glare in return as she stared upon the elf's eyes. She lifted herself up only to find she was being held down by his arms, her eyes scanned his arms then another glare engulfed her own eyes. His voice was calm and soft but with a strong line of authority tingling in it.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" She looked beyond the elf's shoulder to see a red bearded dwarf and a ruffed up looking man. The man's face played some kind of memory in the back of her mind. She quickly shook it off realizing the elf was speaking to her.  
  
"My business is my own. Get off of me" Her cloak had hidden her elven ears and the shadow of it cloaked half of her face. He stood up and instantly, the man walked up to his left staring down at her. She quickly got to her feet in a flash and walked between the elf and man only to see the dwarf standing behind them. She looked down upon the dwarf and raised a threatening eyebrow.  
  
"Move yourself dwarf" He glared up at her as she felt to strong hands grip her shoulders. She turned around to look upon the man. His blue eyes were dimmed by the night and his black looking hair waved around his face as his eyes burned into hers. He spoke with a calm voice much like the elf's.  
  
"We did not intend on upsetting you my lady, It is a dark time to be walking outside of the city limits by one's self." His voice sounded unmistakably familiar as she tried to remember this. His eyes left hers as they trailed down to her neckline. His eyes grew wide as he ran his finger over her necklace. He looked up at her confused.  
  
"Where did you get this?" She looked at him and half smiled.  
  
"Where I claimed this necklace is no concern of yours" The elf's stare warmed her body as he spoke.  
  
"Answer his question" Aragorn spoke a form of elvish as his eyes never left hers. She could fully understand it as they spoke.  
  
"Calm down Legolas, She poses no threat to us right now"  
  
"We have no time to sit her and question this lost little girl, we still have an errand to run for captain Faramir remember?" Aragorn sighed and turned his head towards Legolas his eyes full of confusion and determination.  
  
"This will only be brief, I am fully aware of his wishes" Her eyes turned to the elf as he looked back at her. She frowned her eyes upon him and spoke back the words softly leaving her mouth as she uttered her peoples tongue.  
  
"Lost little girl huh? I would watch what you say to me" They both turned and looked questioningly at her. Aragorn ran his hand over her hair as her hood fell down to her shoulders. Legolas looked at her with an undecided emotion. Aragorn smiled and laughed to himself.  
  
"Did you think you could escape from him? He has eyes and ears throughout this land. Our paths have been unfortunately crossed on your benefit haven't they my lady?"  
  
"I am out of Faramir's reach and I wish for it to stay that way, release me now or I'll release myself" She glared up at him. Legolas eyes searched hers as he stared into the darkness of her eyes. Aragorn smiled and looked fondly upon her.  
  
"Captain Faramir asked if we would have the time to return you to your kingdom without any bloodshed on the way, I was puzzled by this request but yet, I can see the fire in you that he had described. It is to our benefit that we have come across you," Legolas stared in amazement as he finally understood who this stranger was. "It is your decision now, shall we return you through Gondor, Informing him that you have escaped, or shall we just go around the great city and return you to Lady Galadriel?"  
  
"I do not wish for my path to meet Faramir's again, since you had enough skill to track me down, then I shall journey with you back to Lothlorien." Aragorn smiled and looked upon Legolas's stern stare.  
  
"Legolas, you would not mind keeping an eye on our new traveler incase of any threat she may show to us" He smiled and released the grasp upon his small blade.  
  
"I shall see to it that she does not leave my eyesight" She returned is continuous stare and smiled at him. She looked back at Aragorn with wonder and muttered elvish to him silently.  
  
"Your face is remembered in my deep memory, how can I not remember where I have your eyes before?"  
  
"You are the splitting image of your sister, Fayte" Legolas looked upon her with completely awe as he looked at Aragorn.  
  
"This is Lord Elrond's second daughter?" He turned to Fayte and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I apologize for my previous rudeness my lady, I did not intend to upset you in any way" He bowed his head politely then raised it with a new look upon his face.  
  
"I shall personally see to it, that you are returned safely back to Lothlorien." She smiled at him and then turned around to look upon the dwarf.  
  
"Now that you know who I am, Who are you?" He looked up at her with a sly glare.  
  
"Just because these two idiots believed your phony excuse does not mean you can fool me, I am a dwarf milady and I shall not so easily be convinced." She laughed silently and looked down at the dwarf.  
  
"Think as you wish master dwarf, I do not care of your beliefs or wonderings." His glare darkened as he looked at her. Her lips were forced into a smile at the dwarf's hilarious actions. Aragorn looked at the city as lights began to appear in different areas. Legolas picked up distant voices throughout the city as his eyes searched the city. She turned back to Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"I think that if we want to avoid Gondor's captain that we should depart very quickly." She started running past them and in the opposite direction of the city, her feat treading lightly across the ground. Aragorn exchanged odd glances with Legolas and Gimli as Legolas darted past them and followed closely behind her, Aragorn and Gimli soon caught up.  
  
*~Song described in here is Enya - May it be~*  
  
  
  
The sun's light brightened the earth's ground as it peeked over the mountains a few shadows still remained behind the trees. A figure stood out among the mountain top. Her eyes were closed and her hands lowered. She breathed in the mountain air heavily and exhaled slowly opening her eyes halfway letting the sun's warmth surround her body. She smiled at the sun and heard footsteps walk up beside her. Her eyes never leaving the sky and her body not moving. His voice was gentle and calm.  
  
  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
"A sunrise is a beautiful thing, even if you've seen it countless times" She smiled and took another breath of the refreshing air.  
  
Mornie utulie ([Quenya:] Darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie ([Quenya:] Darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
"The sun's warmth has been distracted from me for a long time Legolas" He looked at her puzzlingly.  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
"I have been in his dungeons far to long, I have missed the trees and the air of this world." His soothing eyes changed to a sympathetic look as he closed his eyes and turned his attention back to the sun. She took one last breath and her voice echoed soothingly and gracefully in elvish.  
  
Mornie utulie ([Quenya:] Darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
"I will return to you my lady Galadriel" Legolas smiled warmly at the sun and spoke after her his voice just as soothing.  
  
Mornie alantie ([Quenya:] Darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
"I will not rest until she is returned into your arms" She turned her eyes to him and looked at him confused. His glowing appearance warmed her soul as he smiled at her with his ocean eyes soothing her darkened ones.  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for the next two days, The next chapter will be up sometime Sunday or Monday! 


	4. Tears

Sorry this chapter took so long, I ran out of barqs!! Its not my fault blame the money.  
  
  
  
His last words still echoed through her mind as she tried to understand this new kindness. There journey halted at the foot of the white mountains. Aragorn and Legolas discussed which way was best to get over this trouble quickly. Fayte lingered about the camp eyeing the stars looking down at her from above. She was distracted from the sight at the loudness of both Aragorn and Legolas's voices. She walked over to the two arguing and raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"What's the problem?" Aragorn's eyes left Legolas's as he looked at her with frustration.  
  
  
  
"Our path has come to a crossing milady. If we choose to go over the White Mountains it is a long and steep climb and who knows what lives on these mountains." He was abruptly interrupted by Gimli.  
  
  
  
"Or, we can travel through the mines and end up in the caves of Helm's Deep." Legolas eyes turned to a regret.  
  
  
  
"There are many underground enemies in the caves of the White Mountains Gimli, either path is both dangerous and long." Aragorn's eyes looked at her waiting.  
  
  
  
"What?" She eyed him quizzing.  
  
  
  
"It is your decision Fayte, or we could choose to sit here and argue between the four of us which will close as a dead end." He half smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"I do find it rather amusing when the three of you argue, but if it is my decision I choose over. I do not want to be going through mines of any type on this journey as long as it can be avoided." Legolas's eyes showed a great sign of relief as his eyes gazed up into the over towering mountain. Aragorn sighed heavily and looked at Gimli.  
  
  
  
"Do you believe we should camp here for the night or begin now?" Gimli snorted rudely and looked up at Fayte.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you ask the elf for her opinion, I'm sure she'd love giving out more advice to lead us to her trap."  
  
  
  
Cold steel was pressed against the dwarf's stubby neck as his glare was fierce. She returned his glare forcefully and spoke with an annoyed tone.  
  
  
  
"Master Dwarf, if I had any intention of killing you I would have done it a long time ago, although I can change my mind very quickly so I would hold your tongue and answer Lord Aragorn." Aragorn looked at the dangerous spark lighting her eyes and placed his hand on her arm slowly pulling it back.  
  
  
  
"That will be enough Fayte" Her eyes kept there glare on the dwarf as she sheathed her blade and started walking towards the mountain. Aragorn turned to Fayte's back and his eyebrows rose confused.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going milady?" She stopped in her tracks and turned to Aragorn with a slight grin.  
  
  
  
"Up the mountain my lord. Since the stubborn dwarf wishes to make no decision in the matter I've decided I'm going to scout ahead as much as I can before light breaks." She turned back around and continued up the mountain. Aragorn looked at Legolas and tilted his head in Fayte's direction and raised his eyebrows waiting. Legolas nodded and sprinted over beside Fayte as they both started there journey. Gimli looked at Aragorn with unbelief clouding his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I know the elf can be a pain, By why would you send him off with that she-devil? Its bad enough we have to travel with her but to punish Legolas as well?" Aragorn laughed shaking his head at the dwarf.  
  
  
  
"Start a fire, I'm going to look for some firewood and food."  
  
  
  
The climb was steep but they hiked up it with ease no words escaping either of there mouths. Legolas eyed Fayte from the corner of his eye he watched her movements as they climbed side by side.  
  
  
  
"A question has been in my head since Aragorn stated that you were lord Elrond's daughter.,"  
  
  
  
Fayte stopped and sat on of the stones sticking from the ground. He stood in front of her and there eyes locked.  
  
  
  
"Go on" Still her eyes were locked as signs of patience began to fade he quickly answered.  
  
  
  
"If you are the lord's daughter, why do you seek shelter in Lothlorien with Lady Galadriel as opposed to your home in Rivendell?" Her tone was of both sad and angered.  
  
  
  
"I have no place in Rivendell. the only home I have is with Galadriel." She stood up and turned to walk away. Legolas's confused expression stopped her from going any farther.  
  
  
  
"They are naught but bad memories I do not wish to visit in my mind Legolas" His eyes held a hint of sympathy as he stared at her.  
  
  
  
"What event could have been bad enough to drive a lady from her palace?" She turned her face to him with a sad smile and her eyes were so filled with sadness he regretted his last statement.  
  
  
  
"The memory that haunts me is bad enough to drive a king from his kingdom let alone a lady from her own palace." Legolas's eyes filled with sadness as he gazed at her. His eyes stung her as her eyelids fell and she continued her climb up the mountain. Legolas stood at a loss for words and followed her footsteps. Darkness overwhelmed the mountain as they climbed, not a word escaping either lips. Painful memories spun through Fayte's mind as she climbed.  
  
  
  
*~Song: Enya - Evening Falls~*  
  
When the evening falls and the daylight is fading,  
  
from within me calls - could it be I am sleeping?  
  
  
  
Darkness over crept the sky, Leaves fluttered helplessly in the air, the cold chills of autumn driving them from there safe homes. A dark figure appeared, walking slowly across a bridge. Each footstep was slow and heavy. The cloak of its hood shadowed its figure and appearance.  
  
  
  
For a moment I stray, then it holds me completely  
  
  
  
Elrond's powerful voice rung through her ears.  
  
  
  
"You do not belong here, there is no place for you here" His voice was harsh and deep. Her eyes shut tightly. A softer voice filled her mind. Its tone full of sadness and regret.  
  
  
  
"Don't do this father!! She belongs with her family and her kingdom!!" Elrond's dark eyes set themselves upon Arwen's blue ones. Tears pouring down her redden face.  
  
  
  
Close to home - I cannot say.  
  
Close to home feeling so far away.  
  
  
  
A small tear escaped Fayte's saddened eyes as the memories flooded back into her mind. Elrond stared down at a younger Fayte, his eyes filled with sadness and anger.  
  
  
  
"You are no daughter of mine, leave this place for your presence is not welcomed here" Arwen's pleads and cries overcame his voice.  
  
  
  
As I walk the road lay before me a shadow  
  
from another world, where no other can follow.  
  
  
  
"Please father! I'm begging you! Do not do this!" Elrond's eyes burned deeply into Fayte's tearful ones. Her eyes shut tightly as her body turned the opposite way. Her steps were swift and heavy. She heard Arwen's cries filling the disturbed air as Elrond's powerful arms held her. Tears poured freely from both Arwen and Fayte. Fayte's eyes never looked back as she pulled her black hood over her face and walked silently down the path.  
  
  
  
Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over...  
  
close to home - I cannot say.  
  
Close to home feeling so far away.  
  
  
  
A loud call stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Fayte!!" Fayte's eyes turned one last time as she looked at her sister's tearful eyes. She looked heart broken at Fayte's tear stained face as her lips formed a small smile. She shut her eyes tightly and turned continuing her destined path. Arwen's calls and cries blocked from her mind.  
  
  
  
Forever searching; never right,  
  
I am lost in oceans of night.  
  
Forever hoping I can find memories.  
  
Those memories I left behind.  
  
  
  
The cloaked figure on the bridge turned and gazed at Rivendell. Her home, Her Family, Her people. She turned the last time and walked slowly down the rest of the bridge. Tears streaming down her face but not a word escaped her frozen lips. Words of her sister and father flooded her mind as the tears never stopped. Her face red, her heart diminished and she finally realized she was alone in this world.  
  
  
  
Even though I leave will I go on believing  
  
that this time is real - am I lost in this feeling?  
  
  
  
Small tears ran down her tear stained face as she continued up the mountain trail. Legolas walking slowly behind her unaware of the pain she had just experienced, unaware of the tears that had stained her face, unaware of the feelings burning into her soul.  
  
  
  
Like a child passing through, never knowing the reason.  
  
I am home - I know the way.  
  
I am home - feeling oh, so far away.  
  
  
  
DONE!! Wh00t! very deep, long, chapter. I loved it ^^; well should I reveal what happened at Rivendell? Or should I just leave it at that! Next chapter due soon, I'm on a role baby!! 


	5. Confusion

Okay. ive taken to long for this chapter but. SHH!! Hey, me and my sis just put up our Harry Potter story that we worked oh so hard to create. Faith is copyright to me!! (if you want to take a look at it, its on my sisters account Ceso) Oh and I should of put up a disclaimer but I forget, so im doing it now. I don't own lord of the rings (duh) but I do own Fayte she's MY character and no one can take her T_T.  
  
  
  
Daylight crept over the tip of the mountain. Fayte and Legolas were there to meet the sun's warmth. Legolas was busy scanning the mountain top for any unwanted creatures like he was told to. Fayte watched him suspiciously. She had never took the time to actually look at Legolas. His soft skin seemed like it was glowing in the sunlight. high cheekbones that made his eyes look stunning... His eyes that's what it was about him. They captured her every time they set themselves upon her. Dark pools of ocean blue full of depth and emotion. something she had always lacked. His graceful moves everyone enlightened her. She shook her head at the thought. something as pure as him could never want anything to do with her after what she had done.  
  
Legolas's eyes drifted from his searching over to Fayte. She was sitting down on the cold earth below her with her knees curled upto her chest and her arms wrapping protectively around them. He looked at her beige skin. every inch of her was smooth and glowing. Small strands of her brown hair found their way into her face outlining her true beauty. Her eyes were distant and lost. a dark color resided in them he wasn't unsure what certain color they were but it was certainly unique like nothing else. her beauty was overwhelming. Legolas's heart broke when he noticed tears silently trickling down her perfect face. He walked up beside her and gently pressed his lips over the sadness of her tears.  
  
There eyes were inches apart as she looked at him deeply no word escaping her frozen lips neither his. A warm mischievous smile caressed his features and it made her heart skip a beat. She raised an eyebrow and stood up suddenly. She flashed him a competitive smile.  
  
"It's going to take more then that Prince of Mirkwood" She saw a hint of confusion clouding his ocean eyes.  
  
"You surely do not think I'm daft enough not to know who you are. I've had many encounters with your kingdom and its people" Legolas smiled shaking his head.  
  
"Your full of surprises my fate." She turned around and began heading down the mountain. Legolas took himself out of his daydream and caught up with her. Both racing down the mountain with grace and agility. Even with there amazing skills darkness still overcame the night. The giant mountain could not be conquered in one day. Especially when Aragorn and Gimli were taking no effort to begin walking to meet the two.  
  
Gimli snorted impatiently. He turned to Aragorn with a deep frown.  
  
"Tell me again why we cannot begin up the mountain Aragorn?" Aragorn looked over at Gimli his face full of humor.  
  
"We must wait for Legolas's and Fayte's report. Tis' not safe for us to begin our journey." Gimli glared strongly.  
  
"Not safe? Not safe?! What trickery is this?" Aragorn looked annoyed at Gimli.  
  
"We are simply giving time for the two to bond. Legolas still does not fully trust Fayte"  
  
"And he should most definitely not!" Quizzing Aragorn looked down at the enraged dwarf.  
  
"Why do you still accuse Fayte of being some kind of dark witch?" Gimli's eyes grew fierce as he looked up the mountain then back at Aragorn.  
  
"When you cannot see the true color of one's eyes and heart then it is untrustworthy without a doubt. That is what my Father taught me before I departed!" Aragorn shook his head laughing silently. His gaze turned to the mountain. It had been a long time since they had returned. He wondered if they were safe. I slight sign of worry flashed in his blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Fayte scanned the mountain. As Legolas walked up beside her he turned his head to the east, his blue eyes full of determination and awareness. Suddenly Fayte drew her bow and arrow aiming it at the west. She whispered lightly to Legolas.  
  
"Something draws near in the west." He turned his eyes to the West. Something was definitely coming. Legolas's eyes scanned his ears listened intently. He could feel a presence growing, but still no image appeared in the darkness. Finally Fayte spotted a image. Still a little hazy in the night her eyes focused to there full ability. The image still did not come clear to her. She glared frustrated then put her bow and arrow back in its quiver and darted towards the object her feet barely touching the ground making no noise or disturbance to the ground. Legolas watched her dart of confused of what to do next. If the enemy saw them. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Fayte suddenly pounce onto the offender. Fayte pounced out from behind the large rocks and took her prey straight down to the ground pinning it with her strong grip. She glared with pure hate when she saw who was underneath her. Knights swarmed out from tall rocks surrounding them swiftly and aggressively pulling Fayte off and shoving her hard to the ground. Faramir stared down at Fayte with a sly grin about his face.  
  
"Tis a funny thing that we run into each other again is it not Fayte?" She stared at him in disgust with pure hatred. If looks could kill Faramir would be past dead. He observed this beautiful elf before him. Her brown hair cascading down the side of her face the rest of it pulled back into an untied braid. Her dark eyes full of hatred. Her full pink lips opened an inch as if she was about to whisper. Her black cloak pulled behind her revealing her true body shape. Soft glowing tanned skin teased him the lightest shine gleaming off. Her chest rising to each inhale, her top showing barely and inch of cleavage. Her stomach was bare showing her delicious curves and built hard stomach. It was enough to drive him crazy. She watched him observe her. She hated the feeling of being examined and held back. She wanted to leap up and kill the guards and deliver a very slow and painful death to Faramir. He ordered his guards to tie her down to the large rock behind her. It stood two or three heads above her own the moon shadowing where she was tied. The guards left her tied, and left with severe injuries from her struggling. They walked away from them but made a tight circle keeping the area heavily guarded. Faramir smiled and walked closer to Fayte. He didn't begin speaking till inches away from her.  
  
"What are you going to do now Fayte? There's no one here to help you. You can't escape. So what choice do you have but to go with my decisions and wants? Because Fayte. I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on your magnificent body."  
  
"Do not even think about coming near me Faramir. I want nothing to do with you. Untie me now!" He chuckled slightly.  
  
"You think I would let you go that easily? Why so much aggression Fayte? Why do you hate and loath me? What has the captain of Gondor done to you?" Her glare darkened as her eyes met his.  
  
"I hate the way you look at me like I am nothing more then a possession. I hate you and your men. I hate your city and your people. I hate the race of men." The way she spoke to him with such hate and disgust he couldn't bare it anymore. He dipped his head forward ignoring Fayte's struggling and pulling away his lips conquered hers. His hands sliding up her waist, Her taste was mind blowing. Better then the taste of the finest wine middle earth had to offer. He opened his mouth to engage in another kiss. Her lips were soft and full of taste. He could feel her lips back. He continued pushing until she couldn't move. He slide his hands further up waist going past her belly button. He pushed his tongue deep into her wet mouth. Her taste overwhelming him. He licked every inch of her mouth not stop for a breath. He suddenly pulled his lips of hers and stepped back screaming in pain. His leg aching with pain and was surrounded by his guards instantly. He growled and pulled the sharp arrow out of his leg. Glaring at the distance he pulled out his sword. His guards advanced forward Faramir following them. Fayte's ropes fell to the ground making a light thud as her eyes melted into blue ones. She looked at Legolas with a hint of frustration.  
  
"What took you so long?!" She growled and he turned and looked at her with unbelief.  
  
"I had to make my entrance. You should be glad I even came back for you." She smirked  
  
"You would of came back for me instinctively. You have a crush on me. Don't think I don't see it" Red flushed his face as he blushed deeply.  
  
"I have no interest in you whatsoever!!" She smiled at him with a hint of seduction. She quickly advanced on him and pressed her lips against his. His eyes shut immediately. His heart stopped immediately as he felt her up against him, arms wrapped around. She couldn't stop herself. She didn't intend for it to go this far. She just wanted to embarrass him so she would know she was right. But his lips. They were so inviting and soft like nothing she had ever experienced. She had to use all of her strength to pull back from the endless taste of his lips. He felt her lips part and opened his eyes slowly savoring their kiss. She smiled at him.  
  
"So since you have no interest in me. That meant nothing to you?" He opened his eyes to her. She could feel heat building on her cheeks as she stared into his eyes. They were full of lust and compassion. Maybe it was just a quick little glance but it felt so. different.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now! I know I took to long. but get used to it! Hehe im just kiddin! Ya know I love all my reviewers! And PLEASE review. I want to know ur thoughts on this story!! Otherwise ill be forced to NOT continue -big thunder scary music- HA! Nah.. I probably will anyway. but still. 


	6. Nightmare

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I was at a loss for ideas and the reviews kinda got me thinking wether or not I should even continue this story, but! Im back! And the story will continue! I tried to make this as detailed and long as my simple little mind could. HUGE IMPORTANT NOTE! Have any of you ever heard the song : Bring me to life by Evanescence? That is the BEST song and the song featured in here, why? Because its so friken awesome!!!  
  
**  
  


**  
**|-                                             +                                              -|                                                                       **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

****

****

The trek back to the foot of the mountain was a slow and silent one. Legolas was speechless for words, misunderstanding what had just happened. She had kissed him… him! Of all people why him? Because he was there? Maybe… no… she couldn't have meant what she had done that wouldn't make any sense… she hadn't even known him for that long… it had been what? 4? 5 Days? This didn't make any sense… Legolas shook his head trying to figure this out in the best sense possible. Fayte watched him from the corner of her eye, the confused look on his face was extremely amusing. His ocean eyes clouded with frustration and confusion, his slick eyebrows shaped into a frown, she almost felt like kissing him again, not just for the result, but it felt… Her thoughts were abruptly ceased as the two of them came upon Aragorn and Gimli walking up the mountain to meet them, Gimli some ways behind of course. Aragorn's eyes trailed from Fayte to Legolas, the confused face was very comical in his eyes. He didn't know what had gone on, but it looked like Legolas had gotten quite a shock.  
  
  
  
  
        "We almost thought you had gotten yourselves ambushed by orcs! What took you two so long?" Aragorn's smile reeked of sarcasm and mockery. Fayte glared at him, he knew what had gone on, any logical person could have figured it out. Her eyes suddenly changed to match his sarcasm and lifted her brows.  
  
  


  
        "The mountain pass is safe, we could run into some trouble fouler then orcs up there, we had come across there path on the decline down." Legolas stared down at the dark earth below him, thoughts streaming through his elven mind. Aragorn nodded and brushed past Fayte, his pace quickening from a walk to a light jog. Fayte and Legolas followed closely behind him Gimli still struggling to keep up. There walk was quick, keeping up their light pace up the now fogged mountain. The fog was indeed thick Legolas searching to make sure Gimli could keep or just even see them as the jogged. Fayte felt vibrations from the ground below her, her somewhat clouded senses focusing to hear the light footsteps around her. There was definitely someone walking toward them, couldn't he just give up on her? Why did he have to be so damn persistent! Aragorn came face to face with Faramir, Though he was a little surprised by Aragorn's sudden appearance, expecting to see that of an elf's. His eyes searched behind Aragorn to see Fayte and Legolas a few meter's behind. He looked at Aragorn with somewhat of respecting features.  
  
  
  
  
        "The elf comes with me Lord Aragorn, I apologize for her disobedience and troublesome ways she has been to you and your company." He brushed past Aragorn and stared down at Fayte with fierce cold eyes shrouded in pure hatred. She met his cold stare for her own devastating one. She wasn't afraid of him, and its about time he should realize that. Aragorn's hand placed itself on Faramir's tensed shoulder. 

  
  
  


        "That won't be necessary Captain, She has been quite a pleasant addition to our company." Faramir turned back to Aragorn his eyes fierce but pleasant to his Lord.   
  
  


  
        "She has disobeyed my rules, I shall be in charge of her where about's, this doesn't concern you, I apologize for my crude remark but this isn't your business anymore" When he turned his eyes back to Fayte, a sharp arrow point met him instead. Legolas stood protectively in front of Fayte, eyes fierce.  
  
  
  
  
        "Fayte is our business Captain, she stays with us" Faramir searched the angry faced elf and his troublesome eyes. He let out a tiny snicker and raised his eyebrow threateningly.  
  
          
  
  
        "You don't actually think she likes you do you? This elf is far different from the ones you've encountered, she feels not emotion nor pain, don't grow attached to his dark minded rouge" Legolas looked at his serious eyes. He wouldn't believe what this man was telling him. Of course it wasn't true… The anger and frustration was keen in the pools of blue. His hand pulled back more giving the arrow more strength if it were to rip into its opponent.   
  
          
  
        "She is part of our company now, what she has done in the past does not concern us, she is in our protection now captain, I suggest you stand down before my steel meets your worthless flesh." Faramir's stone cold glare threatened the elf. Aragorn placed himself between the two furious rivals. Aragorn pushed Legolas's bow slowly towards the ground. Legolas's eyes never leaving Faramir as he allowed his weapon to be lowered. Aragorn turned himself to Faramir.  
  
          
  
        "We will be taking Fayte with us, I sincerely apologize for any distraught actions this may cause you and your knights." His calm yet stern eyes waited for Faramir's rebellion but it never came. He simply nodded and brushed past the three. Whispering silently as he passed Fayte.  
  
          
  
  
        "This isn't the end elf" Legolas catching word of this threat. He ignored it and waited for Gimli to pass in front of him. The four continued there way up to the peak of the fogged mountain. It didn't take long for the dark sky to catch up with them. As they reached the top of the mountain the entire sky was covered in darkness with the small lights of the sky and the crescent cloud covered moon above them. Fayte felt some what at a comfort stage as the night surrounded her. She smiled as her heart eased. Aragorn stopped in his footsteps and searched there darkened surroundings. He turned to the others briefly.  
  
          
  
        "We're going to make camp tonight…" His eyes never met any of there's as he continued scanning there area. Legolas looked at him quizzingly.  
  
          
  
  
  
        "Aragorn, there is no need to make camp, we can walk in the dark" Legolas tried to get Aragorn to look at him but whatever he was looking for he was apparently determined to find it." Fayte was looking around the area Aragorn was searching seeing nothing so important it prosecuted there journey. Eventually she gave up and just kept herself in silence.   
  
  
          
  
        Camp was made in a few minutes, nothing was needed, no tent to shelter under for the sky was remarkably clear that night. The stars not hidden from the mists of the clouds, they stared blankly down at the travelers. Fayte had chosen a somewhat not rocky area for sleep. It had been awhile since she had visited her nightmares in her dark shrouded mind. She felt a little uneasy about rest. It would brighten her spirit and refreshen her body… but the nightmares of her past disturbed her. Ignoring her uneasiness she lay her head down on the cold ground making sure not to draw any unwanted attention. Gimli was out like a rock, snoring loudly. Aragorn was unusually tense and alert, perching himself on a rock scouting the perimeter. Legolas beside the fire watching the flames spit up full of anger from the burning wood and ash. Her eyes were slowly gaining weight, she didn't argue against her body needs and shut them unaware of the darkness she would visit this night…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
|- Song: Evanescence – Bring me to life -|  
  
  


  
  
  
:_How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors:__    
  
  
_

_  
  
  
_

Darkness clouding Fayte's mind until nothing remained. Memories flashed through her mind slowly cutting her down bit by bit.   
  


  
  
  
_  
:L__eading you down into my core   
where I've become so numb:_  
  


  
  
  
  


A clouded forest emerged into her mind. Thick with trees and a dark sky staring down at her from above. She was covered in her black cloak but younger then she was now. The only light visible was the half clouded moon a light mist played about the floor of the forest. 

  
  
  
  


_:Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home:__   
  
  
  
  
_

Her dark eyes stared up at the moon's light. Her eyes were full of misery. Clouded with tears her dark eyes traveled to her hands. Blood streaked every inch dripping from her finger tips she looked back up at the moon a soft cry escaping her frozen lips.   
   
  
__

  
  
  
  
:_(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up:_

_  
  
  
  
_

Her tear stained eyes traveled to the three bodies lying a few feet away from her. She closed her eyes and stared down at the cold forest floor. She covered her ears with her hands and shook her head tears streaming. It wasn't her fault… it was them! Those filthy worthless men… it was them… not her! She was defending herself… she was defending herself… Fayte cried trying to push the words that she was innocent into her mind. 

_  
  
  
  
_

_:Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up:_

_  
  
  
  
_

She cried holding her head in her red hands. A flash cursed through her mind to what had previously happened. The three men had advanced on her. They were visiting Rivendell from Gondor. They were there to see Fayte's father… But they stared at her as if she was prey. Her eyes glared with fear and hate as they stepped closer to her with evil eyes. Another flash split through her as she felt them grab her arm. She fought back with force and grabbed one of the daggers sheathed on the man's belt. Flashes of the fight and kill streaked through her haunted mind.

  
  
  
  


_:Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
(Save me from the nothing I've become): _

_  
  
  
  
___

She sat huddled against a tree shaking from what she had just done. Staring at her blood stained hands. She couldn't go back there... Not again… they would hate her… they would call her names… they would ban her from that place… her father would hate her… her sister would despise her… she had no home there anymore.   
  
  
  
  
  
:_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life:_

_  
  
  
  
_

Picking herself off of the ground she ran through the forest never stopping. Tears streaming. She kept her fast pace for hours. Running through the endless forest until she found herself at the edge of a mountain. 

  
  
  
  


_:Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life:_

  
  
  


Not thinking about anything else but to get away she climbed. Her eyes focused to the top of the mountain she continued her climb not stop for a break. She slowly reached the top of the mountain after an hours fast climb. 

  
  
  
  


_:Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead:_

_  
  
  
  
_

Fayte stood tall on the top of the mountain looking below her at the endless forest. Her tears had slowed as she took in deep breaths of the fresh clean air. Scanning the forest until she came upon the city. Rivendell looked beautiful in the night. 

  
  
  
  


_:All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me:_

_  
  
  
  
_

The moonlight glistened off of the structures. She stared over the horizon the night sky was slowly lightening. She wasn't ready to go back to the place yet. Sighing she took one last deep breath and began her climb down from the mountain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything:_

  
  
  
  


The day passed. Night had once again gained its control over the sky. Fayte had her black cloak covering her, the hood covering her face. She walked swiftly through the forest. Passing the place were the attack was she looked over at it. Her eyes cold and unfeeling she simply turned her face and continued her walk back to Rivendell. 

  
  
  


_:Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul:_

_  
  
  
  
_

She had snuck into the city. She knew they had sensed her arrival. Quickly she grabbed her bow and quiver from her bedroom. Packing few travel supplies she turned to come face to face with her Father. His eyes were tearful but full of anger.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
:_Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life:_

_  
  
  
  
_

He stared at her. Why? Why had she done what she had did? Didn't she love her city? Her people? Her family? What has happened to her? Questions none of them she could answer. She looked up at her father closed her eyes briefly and brushed past him towards the doorway ignoring his last calls to her. 

  
  
  
  


_:Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside:_

_  
  
  
  
_

She stood on the bridge her cloak once again covering her face as a tear slipped from her eyes hitting the stone beneath her. She took a deep breath. This is it… she will never return… these are her new emotions… cold… unfeeling… not a care… no more tears… no more nightmares. She exhaled her breath and took her first step of her journey. The destination wasn't quite clear to her but she needed to leave to get away. Walking swiftly she left the city and its people after that horrible night that had changed her in so many ways.

  
  
  
  


_:Bring me to life:_

_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

|-                                                 +                                                  -|  

  
  


****

**Well that was it! Now you know what happened in Rivendell, and Gondor, Now EVERYONE knows u.u; -nod nod- okay, can't stop listening to that damned song! The story sounds cooler if you listen to it when the nightmare occurs… kinda deep n all. Next chapter will be up soon, I have a shitload of homework! Gotta keep those grades up   **                                        


End file.
